


HEAT of the Moment

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Cause that's a lotta tags, Claiming, Class Differences, Dildos, Gabriel fucks Sam with a dildo, I'm gonna leave the tags there, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Servants, Purchasing Omegas, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Wing Glands, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are winged omegas who have been captured to be sold to the highest possible bidder in a nearby country.  </p><p>Gabriel and Castiel Novak are alphas in that country who are trying to make sure that omega slavery stops.  </p><p>After freeing them and in the middle of planning the escape for Sam and Dean...Sam goes into Heat.  Gabriel helps him through it and gives away a few things he probably shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HEAT of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracestealingcastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracestealingcastiel/gifts).



> So, this is a birthday present for the absolutely wonderful Gracestealingcastiel (WHO GAVE ME NO WARNING ABOUT SAID BIRTHDAY), because she is amazing. 
> 
> Credit to why-not-sabriel for the title, because I cannot stop fucking laughing at the suggestion. <3

Gabriel walked into the center, looking around with a disapproving eye.  The standards here were clearly sub-par.  This was disconcerting at best.  How could young omegas be kept in situations like these and expect to be trained as consorts?  

His attention was re-captured by the beta in front of him and he frowned at her as he followed her into the display room.  He had been told that six different omegas would be on display for him today and that all were untouched and fresh out of their training.  

"I do not like this place Gabriel."  Castiel said, stepping up close behind him.  "I find it difficult to believe that you will find what you are looking for here."  

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at his brother and nodded.  The younger alpha was almost bristling and he pressed a hand to Cas' shoulder.  "I agree.  But relax.  The last thing we need is the omegas in an uproar because they sense a pissed off alpha, okay?"  

Castiel took several slow, deep breaths and nodded again, following the beta in charge of the center, Bela, into the display room.  He immediately let out a wounded noise when he caught sight of the omegas in cages, all of them too small for the omegas to properly spread their wings.  

"Castiel.  Calm.  Stay.  Calm."  Gabriel ordered, his own hackles raising as he looked at the omegas in front of him.  The poor things looked underfed and none of them met his gaze.  They might have been untouched sexually, but they had certainly been abused.  He walked through the cages, studying each of them, mentally cataloguing the state of the omegas when a commotion at the end of the room caught his attention.  

"NO!  LET ME GO!"  Two sets of wings thrashed and a loud growl came from the other pair.  

Gabriel was about to ignore them and go back to his focus when one of the disobedient omegas managed to break free and raced for the door.  In two steps, he was blocking the path of the omega, his scent immediately covering the room.  "Stop."  He ordered, his voice ringing with authority.  

The omega grunted and slid to a much slower pace, glowering at him.  Gabriel's eyes widened when hazel eyes, furious and angry, stared him down.  The omega was still moving, under a direct order from an alpha.  He was also clearly unafraid and fighting the order as hard as he could.  Gabriel began to grin.  "How about this one?"  

"No, sir, I'm sorry, he's unavailable for sale, he's never finished his training-"

Gabriel waved her off and walked closer to the omega that was barely moving now, still straining against his order.  "So, how about it omega?  You agree to be my mate, I take you out of here."  

"Go to hell."  The omega snarled, glaring down at the small alpha.  

Gabriel laughed and grinned delightedly.  "Oh, you are fantastic!  Perfect!"  

"Mister Novak, I must insist, this omega is untrained and not only could he cause potential damage to your household and yourself, he is not fit as a companion-"  

Gabriel turned and glared at Bela Campbell.  "He is far more fit to be my companion than any other omega you have presented to me today."  He looked at the omegas quivering in the cages, far away from the pheromones he was exuding.  "Do you think I want a mate how cowers and hates the very sight of me?"  

Gabriel turned away from her stunned face and back to the omega in front of him, his eyes drifting to the other omega who was still struggling against the guard.  "You know him?"  He nodded towards the other omega.  

He got a nod, barely there.  

"Hey Cas."  Gabriel called over his shoulder.  "You're buying the other omega over there."  The hazel eyes of the taller omega widened and filled with fear before blazing with anger.  "Relax.  We're getting you both out of here."  

Castiel walked closer to the omega who was still fighting against the hold of the beta guard.  "Release him."  He ordered, watching the omega carefully.  He stepped closer.  "Are you all right?"  

Gabriel turned to look at Bela again, giving her a sickly sweet smile.  "We will be buying these two."  He announced before narrowing his eyes.  "But I would not expect you to keep the money long Miss Campbell, as I am going to sue you for omega-mistreatment and get this center closed down so that these omegas can be moved into proper care facilities.  With time..."  Gabriel's voice dropped into a growl.  "They might manage to recover."  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Gabriel had been expecting a fight to get the two omegas into the car with him and Cas.  Instead, they both followed complacently, all fight gone from their posture.  He frowned and waited until they were driving again before putting up the divider between the two of them.  “All right, what gives?”  He watched the omegas exchange a look before they both lowered their eyes.  

Castiel shifted in the seat beside him and Gabriel frowned.  “Okay, come on.  Neither of us are buying the shit you two are shoveling.  You were fighting tooth and nail to get away not a few minutes ago and now suddenly you are complacent.  I don’t think so.”  

“They are biding their time.  We got them out of there.  They are closer to escape.  If they wait until we get where we are going, they may be able to plan a way to escape from there.”  Castiel said, leaning back in the seat of the car, studying the two omegas.  

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  “Why don’t you explain to them who we are and then we’ll chat.  I need to make a call to Naomi and get that place shut down and those omegas taken care of.”  

Castiel turned to the two omegas and smiled at them.  "My name is Castiel Novak.  He is Gabriel Novak.  Would you both mind telling me your names?"  

"Dean."  

"Sam."  

Castiel nodded.  "Thank you Sam, Dean.  Do not worry.  We will arrange to have you both set free in the near future.  However, in the short term, if you both cooperate, that would help us both."  

Dean froze and looked up at the alpha, scowling.  "Free us.  Like I haven't heard that before.  What makes you think we'll believe you?"  

Castiel shrugged and gestured to Gabriel, who was speaking angrily into the phone.  "Neither of us are attempting to influence you at the moment."  He watched the stunned realization light up both their faces.  "And neither of us will unless it becomes necessary to protect you both."  

Sam snorted.  "We can protect ourselves."  

Castiel turned to look at him.  "I do not doubt this.  However, until we are a location where we may plan our next steps for how to release you, I would suggest you...play along."  

"He-"  Sam gestured with his chin towards Gabriel.  "Said he was looking for a mate.  You're not going to let us go."  

Castiel raised an eyebrow.  "Of course he did.  We could not simply walk into a clinic and announce our intentions."  

"What's going to happen to the others?"  Dean cut in, glancing between both of the alphas.  

"If we were to release them, they would not survive easily on their own.  That much is clear.  They will be brought to facility that we own where they can be allowed to heal."  Castiel explained.  

"Why are you doing this?"  Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.  

Castiel gave a sad smile.  "Because omegas are not property.  They are not second-class citizens and they are most certainly not slaves to be bought and paid for."  

Dean snorted and shook his head.  "I don't believe it.  You would have been caught already.  No one has been secretly freeing omegas."  

"You'll meet several at our home, Dean.  You are welcome to ask them whatever you like about their circumstances."  Castiel said, looking between them both.  "In regards to how we have not be caught..."  He glanced towards Gabriel and smiled.  "We are not without our ability to influence.  Our family name does come in handy in that regard."  

"You know if you attempt to mate either of us, we will fight you."  Sam said, pressing himself back into the seat.  His heat wasn't far off.  Two weeks, maybe, at the most.  Dean had a little more time, one month or two.  They'd both lost track of time after they'd been captured.  

Castiel smiled.  "This may seem strange given your experiences with our country thus far, but most alphas do prefer a willing partner, Gabriel and myself included.  You will be given items to assist yourself through a heat."  

"I don't buy the why."  Sam said, frowning deeper.  "You're doing it for some higher purpose?  I call bullshit.  Why are you really doing this?"  

The smile fell from Castiel's face in a moment and he looked down to his hands.  "Gabriel and I had two younger siblings.  We had several older, but only two younger ones."  He cleared his throat.  "They were both omegas.  When the time came for them to mate..."  He clenched his eyes shut.  "They were taken from our family to be put into a school.  One of the best, it was said.  They would be matched well.  After they were chosen, bought and mated...they didn't..."  Anna and Samandriel had been young.  So very young and unprepared.  They should have been prepared, they should have known...

"Were they abused?"  Dean asked, leaning a little closer to the alpha.  He could feel the obvious pain and anguish coming in waves off of him and wanted to offer what little comfort he could.  

Castiel opened his mouth to answer and shook his head.  “They both did not survive their first year.  Gabriel and I promised that we would do everything we could to prevent this from happening to anyone else.”  

Dean reached out and touched Castiel’s knee, his wings quivering behind him.  “I’m sorry.”  

“How many have you freed?”  Sam asked.  

Dean looked over at Sam and frowned at him.  “Sam-”

“No, Dean.  I want to know.  How many of us have you managed to free?”  Sam narrowed his eyes and his wings twitched and flexed, responding to the irritation coming from the other alpha.  

“Thirty-seven.  Sixteen have been released or transported back to their homes.  The other twenty-one are in a variety of recovery facilities.”  Gabriel said, snapping his phone shut as he turned to face the two omegas.  “When were you both captured?  You definitely weren’t raised as omegas, you’re built like alphas.”  

Sam narrowed his eyes and glared at Gabriel.  “Why does it matter?”  

Dean pushed Sam with one wing and turned to Gabriel.  “Six months ago.”  Both of the alpha’s eyes went wide and he smirked.  “We’ve escaped several times.  Haven’t managed to get over the border yet.”  

Gabriel grinned and let out a whistle.  “Impressive.  Well, this time we will make sure that you get across.”  

Sam settled back into his seat and scowled.  He could feel the shorter alpha, Gabriel, watching him and did his best to ignore the look as Dean started to talk to the other alpha.  Dean could believe them if he wanted, but he certainly wasn’t going to buy into all of his bullshit.  The second his heat came around no doubt that both alphas would be sniffing at his door.  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Dean growled at Sam when he found him still standing outside, doing his exercises, the scent of heat leaking off him in waves.  "What the hell are you doing out here?"  

Sam grunted, struggling to hold the pose for another two seconds before lowering himself to the ground again, his wings spreading before closing again.  "Exercising."  

"Sam, you need to get inside, they've got a room set up for-"

"Why, so they can visit me and give me the honor of their knot?"  Sam snarled, glaring at Dean.  "I'm not doing it Dean.  I don't care what they've been doing to help omegas.  I'm not risking it."  

"Any alpha that comes within ten miles of this place is going to smell you if you stay outside.  You have to go in Sam!"  Dean growled.  "You're risking everything they're working for!"  

Sam sucked in another breath and forced himself into the next pose.  He could feel the seat of his pants, and his wing glands getting wetter with each passing minute and he would have to find a place to ride out the heat safely.  "It'll be fine.  We've ridden our heats out in the woods before-"

"This isn't the forest we know and grew up in Sam!"  Dean growled.  "If you get too close to another alpha they're going to come after you and not stop!"  

Sam turned and glared at Dean.  "Why are you so in love with them?  Is it because you like Cas?"  He didn't miss the flare of defensiveness in Dean's eyes at the accusation.  Sam laughed.  "Oh you do.  That's why.  That's why you want me to trust him and you're always going on about how they are doing the right thing."  

"They are."  Dean said, narrowing his eyes to look at Sam.  "They are trying to do the right thing Sam.  They want you healthy and safe, and the only reason I am out here and not them is because they both thought you would get the wrong idea if one of them came with me."  

Sam forced himself to breathe through the next wave of heat that washed over him.  His wings flexed impatiently.  He wasn't far from his peak now.  The peak that would last a good five days.  Sam bit down a whimper and moved into the next pose of his exercises.  "I am not going back in the house."  

Dean sighed and stared at Sam for another moment.  "I'm sorry Sam."  He said, pressing the syringe into Sam's thigh before he had a chance to react.  He stood tall against the betrayed look in Sam's eyes and watched as his brother fell to the ground, sedated.  He knelt down and wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulders, grunting as he lifted the dead weight of his brother.  "This is bigger than us little brother.  I'm sorry."  

It took him twice as long as it might have with help to get Sam up the steps of the house and into the room that had been set up for when the omegas went through heat.  Sex toys, lubricant and bottles of water were available on the nightstand.  Food could be ordered with the tug of a nearby rope.  Dean got his brother settled onto the bed and tugged off his shoes, socks and jeans, pushing Sam's hair off of his face.  

He left the room a minute later and shut the door behind him, his shoulders shaking.  The look in Sam's eyes...he swallowed hard.  

"Is Sam all right?"  

Dean looked up to see Castiel (Cas now, really) standing at the other end of the hallway.  "I had to sedate him."  He spit the words out, still horrified at what he had done.  "He...the look in his eyes Cas..."  His wings quivered and pressed tighter to his back.  

Castiel immediately stepped up next to Dean, his scent exuding calm and comfort.  "You know Gabriel and I told you that you did not need to do that Dean.  We would have found another way."  

Dean shook his head.  "No.  I saw the look in Gabriel's face.  There wasn't another option.  Not really."

Castiel nodded.  “He will understand Dean.  I am certain of it.”  

“I’m not.”  Dean said, looking at the door to the room.  “Not after the way Sam looked at me.”  He swallowed hard and glanced up at Cas.  “Sorry Cas, but I need to not be here.  Come get me if he starts to cause trouble.”  Dean turned away from Castiel, ignoring the outreached hand and made his way to his bedroom.  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Sam bolted upright when he realized where he was.  He looked frantically around the room and curled in a ball at the wave of pain that suddenly washed over him.  Dammit.  His wings trembled and he drew them closer against his back.  “Dean!”  He snarled.  He was going to kill his brother.  

“Your brother is upstairs, beating himself up for what he did.”  Gabriel said, his voice calm as he stared at Sam.  

Sam’s wings flared out in an aggressive display and he snarled, despite feeling himself get wetter at the presence of an alpha.  His nose flared.  An interested alpha even.  “You here to service me?”  He growled.  “I’ll bite your dick off if you come near me!”  

“Open your eyes and actually look at me kiddo.  I’m not coming anywhere near you.  Not unless you want me to.”  Gabriel said.  

Sam growled and narrowed his eyes, his wings low and tight against his back as he stared at Gabriel.  A moment later he realized what he was looking at.  Gabriel was sitting in a chair, but his arms and legs were tied to the chair, as were his shoulders.  “Why are you here?”  

Gabriel blew out a breath.  “If you hadn’t been skittish as a horse these past two weeks, I would have sat down with you and explained how this worked.  Cas and I make ourselves available to you if you want us.  There are some omegas who want an alpha’s knot during heat, so we oblige.  Others, who are very nervous and scared, we stay here to project calming scents while they work through the heat.”  

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes.  "You don't have that much control.  If you weren't tied to the chair, you'd be all over me."  

Gabriel blew out another frustrated breath.  "Contrary to popular belief I am aware of how much stronger you are than me.  Unless I ordered you on your knees, ass in the air, I'm not winning a wrestling match with you."  

He wiggled in the chair a little bit and rested his head back against the cushion.  "Also, I have better control than that."  Gabriel lowered his voice and looked at Sam, focusing on projecting calm and safety.  "I am here to try and make you feel safe Sam.  I know you don't trust us, but I don't want you to go through this alone if you don't have to."  

Sam quivered, his wings shaking behind him.  He wanted, dammit he wanted so fucking badly.  His body was screaming for the alpha in front of him, to bury his face in the bed, ass in the air and his wings spread for Gabriel to take him and claim him.  "I don't want you to watch."  Sam whispered.  

"Well."  Gabriel cleared his throat and chuckled.  "My hands are a little, literally tied.  So, if you want to blindfold me, you're going to need to do it."  

"You can't keep your eyes closed?"  Sam growled.  

Gabriel gave a small depreciating chuckle.  "Sam, you're the most gorgeous omega I've ever seen in my life, and you're the sweetest I've ever smelled.  I can try to keep my eyes closed, but after you get going, if I'm not blindfolded, I'm going to end up looking."  

Sam's mouth went dry and he stared at Gabriel.  The statements had been matter-of-fact, they hadn't been meant as compliments.  Gabriel knew his boundaries.  Sam climbed off the bed, grunting as the muscles in his pelvis contracted painfully.  "Is there something around here to blindfold you with?"  

Gabriel sucked in a few breaths of Sam's scent before closing his eyes.  Think, he had to think.  "There should be silk scarfs in the drawer to your right.  You can use one of them."  

Sam forced himself to chuckle.  The scent of Gabriel, of aroused alpha, was calling to his inner omega and he had to force himself to walk closer and to wrap the piece of silk around Gabriel's eyes.  Just as he was about to tie it in a knot, he stopped.  

"Sam?"  Gabriel asked, breathing slow and measured.  

"I think your perception of gorgeous is somewhat skewed."  Sam said, his hands still holding the silk carefully.  

Gabriel gave a low and throaty chuckle.  "Kiddo, if I didn't think it'd offend you and you'd kick my ass, I'd tell you just how gorgeous I think you are and every way I have dreamed of touching you."  

Sam sucked in a breath and the silk fell from his fingers, falling into Gabriel's lap where...where he could see just how turned on the alpha was.  He licked his lips and stepped back when the sound of the ropes straining reached his ears.  "Gabriel?"  

Gabriel bit down a groan.  Sam saying his name.  His mind was immediately spinning with the possibilities of what it would sound like if Sam were to scream his name, to whimper it, all of the different ways he could pant it, gasp it.  He shook his head and forced himself back into his chair.  "I told you.  Gorgeous."  He said.  "I'd get back here and blindfold me."  

Sam backed away from Gabriel and headed towards the bed, sucking in a deep breath.  "I want you to watch me."  He shivered with the implication, the glands in his wings leaking with arousal just as much as he was.  Golden eyes snapped to him and Sam couldn't help but smirk.  He licked his lips, glad when Gabriel could not seem to look away from him.  "I want you to watch me, Gabriel."  

Gabriel moaned, his dick throbbing in his jeans as he stared at Sam.  His heart was hammering and his head was swimming with the scent of happy, aroused omega.  He strained against the bonds again, watching as Sam laughed.  

"Oh no.  I rather like the idea of you there, like that, bound and forced to watch and not touch."  Sam licked his lips and picked up one of his toys, stripping his shirt off a moment later.  He stripped off his boxers a moment later, stretching his wings the full length of the room, groaning long and low.  He felt heady with power over the alpha, knowing he was the one in control.  

Gabriel laughed.  Like this, confidant and sexy, Sam was incredible.  He licked his lips and watched as Sam straddled the bed, teasing himself with the toy.  This was going to break him.  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Somewhere between rounds eight and nine and something like two and a half days later, Gabriel wasn’t sure, Charlie came into the room to deliver them food again.  She took one look at him and her eyes went wide.  He gave her a wry grin.  “Mind letting me up for a shower?”  Sam was currently passed out on the bed, his breathing calm and relaxed, the sheets soaked with slick from Sam’s wings and ass, a myriad of toys scattered around him.  

Charlie untied him quickly and Gabriel stumbled out of the room, making his way towards his bedroom, climbing into the shower, washing off the multiple orgasms he’d had tied in that chair.  Different pair of pants was definitely needed.  Gabriel sucked in a deep breath and finished rinsing himself off before he made his way back downstairs.  Charlie was waiting for him.  “Tie my calves and forearms.  My wrists and ankles are chaffed.”  He told her.  

Sam dozed for another few hours and Gabriel closed his eyes, leaning back in the chair, resting with him as he did.  Somewhere, he’d managed to ask Sam how long his heats normally lasted.  They had at least another two days worth of this from what Sam had told him.  Gabriel focused on his breathing, lulling himself into sleep.  

“Hey Gabriel?”  

Gabriel’s eyes snapped open and he stared at Sam.  “Yeah?”  

Sam tossed one of the toys to the side and groaned.  “Toys suck.”  

Gabriel chuckled and looked at Sam.  “That is not the first, nor the last time I am going to hear that sentiment, I am sure.”  He licked his lips and couldn’t resist smirking.  “Want to ride me?”  

Sam snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes, even though it was becoming more and more tempting by the second.  “Never been knotted, not interested.”  

Gabriel sucked in a breath, breathing hard.  Sam, gorgeous omega, perfect omega, wings quivering, aroused, his body flushed and pink.  Never knotted, never had, want, want, want, want, want.  He stared at Sam.  “Right.”  He whispered.  

Sam turned to face Gabriel.  He could feel the want and desire pouring off the alpha now, more so than before when he was trying to remain calm.  "You want to knot me, don't you?"  

Gabriel sucked in a breath, unable to look away from Sam.  "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you no Sam."  

Sam shivered at the way Gabriel growled his name, his body responding.  "So you do.  Want to knot me, stuff me nice and full..."  Sam trailed his fingers through the slick leaking down his thighs and then wrapped his hand around his cock, grinning when Gabriel moaned, long and low, straining against the ropes holding him in place.  "Bet your cock would feel so much better than silicone."  

Gabriel growled, leaning forward as much as he was able to, staring at the teasing omega.  Tease, tease, tease.  He should be taught a lesson, made to scream.  "It would.  But it's not what I would do first."  

Sam stood up from the bed and walked towards Gabriel, stopping just in front of him, his wings spread and shaking, the scent of his arousal thick in the room, mixing with Gabriel's.  They'd be good, great together.  He could smell it.  His nostrils flared and he stared at the alpha.  "Then tell me alpha, what would you do to me first?  How would you do it?  I want to know."

Gabriel moaned, his head dropping for a fraction before his eyes snapped up, back to Sam's face.  "I would worship you.  Kiss you, devour you, groom your wings, massage your glands, make sure that I am going gentle because I know how sensitive they are.  I would make sure your wings are coated in slick and arousal, your entire body shaking with how much you want me."

Sam moaned, stroking himself faster, reaching out to grab one of the toys off the bed, pressing it into has ass, rocking into the twin sensation.  "What else?  Just my wings?  Come on now alpha.  How would you take me?  How would you knot me?  Tell me."  He ordered.

"Fuck."  Gabriel swore, his eyes unable to look away from Sam, from all of the body that was on display for him.  Sam was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he wanted, wanted his scent on Sam, Sam claimed, Sam his, all alphas to know that Sam was his and no one else's, his only.  

"I would taste you."  He said, his voice hoarse as he stared at Sam, just out of reach, his hand stroking himself hard and fast.  Precome was leaking steadily from the head of Sam's cock, mixing with the scent of his slick and Gabriel's head was swimming, overwhelmed and so turned on.  "I want to suck your cock down, watch you shout as I do, finger you as you start to get wet, then I would lick you open, make sure I get you nice and relaxed for my knot.  Taste you, devour you, make sure you are good and wet and ready."  

Now that he had started, he couldn't stop.  Sam was stroking in time with his breathing and Gabriel whined.  He'd been with plenty of omegas in heat, but he had never WANTED this badly.  "I would take you every way you wanted, but the first time, the first time I want you riding me.  So you can set the pace, so I can watch your wings, and so I can see your face when you scream my name and when you slump forward, I could wrap my arms around you and keep you supported.  I'd comb my fingers through your hair as your breathing came back down to normal.  I would call you beautiful and perfect and mine."  Gabriel growled, watching as Sam suddenly shouted, come exploding all over his hand, his whole body going taut as he fell over the edge.  

The scent of Sam's orgasm set him off, just like it had the other half dozen times he had come over the past two days and Gabriel bit down on his lip, growling as he swelled in his sweatpants and came, soaking through his pants in seconds.  "Yes, yes, yes, yes."  He chanted, unable to take his eyes away from Sam as the omega milked himself through the orgasm, working himself up to a second one.  "Come on beautiful, yes.  I want to see you do it a second time.  You're still so worked up."  

Sam only just managed to pull his hand away from his dick to fumble with the restraints on Gabriel's right arm.  He didn't trust the alpha to be completely free, but, fuck.  He finally managed to get Gabriel's arm free and Gabriel was as still as a statute.  Sam panted and straddled Gabriel's lap, grabbing at his hand.  "Come on.  Come on.  Fuck me with it, want you to.  Fuck, please."  Sam panted, staring at Gabriel, rocking his hips forward in the air.  

Gabriel groaned, loud and low, his hand immediately going to the base of the silicone dick in Sam, slamming it into him with his best guess at the right angle.  By the way Sam howled, his whole body twisting, he was positive he had hit the right angle.  The alpha in him purred in satisfaction as he repeated the thrust, fucking the toy in and out of the omega.  "Rub against me.  Get off against me.  Come on."  

Sam's wings flexed to get himself to balance and he rocked his hips forward, scrambling to push Gabriel's t-shirt up on his chest.  He was going to mark the alpha, do the marking, Gabriel was going to let him.  He keened, his entire body rocking as Gabriel started slamming the dildo into him again.  He steadied himself on Gabriel's shoulders and rubbed his aching dick against Gabriel's stomach, panting and whining as he writhed.  

"Yes, yes yes yes."  Gabriel panted, trying to time every single thrust with Sam's rocking motion so he could give the omega the most possible pleasure.  "That's it beautiful, come on, want to see you lose it, mark me up, you know you want to.  Bastard alpha, right?  You want to mark me up, don't you?"

Sam moaned again, his entire body shaking as he moved even more frantic.  It was so close to what he really needed and he could feel the heat of Gabriel's erection under him, with his knot.  The knot that he wanted inside him, wanted to fill him up and fuck!  "Fucker!"  He swore, his entire body shaking as he felt his orgasm start to wind through his body, his thrusts against Gabriel's stomach turning even more frantic.  

"Come on, come on.  Come on omega, do it.  I want to see it."  Gabriel said, his tone edged with just a fraction of an order, wanting to see the omega lose it over him like this.  "Come on Sam."  

Sam screamed as his entire body, toes to wingtips tensed as he came, erupting all over the alpha, coating him in come and slick.  He slumped forward, feeling Gabriel's arm come around his waist to support him.  Absently, he was aware of small pulses of heat against his leg and Sam realized that Gabriel had popped his knot a second time and was coming.  He smiled a little and sank in closer to Gabriel, inhaling the scent of satisfied alpha.  Good.  It was good.  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

A few hours later, when he managed to stir, Sam pulled away just enough to look down at the alpha, giving him a considering look.  Hm.  He kept his position, straddling Gabriel’s thighs easily and waited for him to wake up.  It didn’t take long, only ten minutes or so.

Gabriel blinked, his brain slowly coming back online as he registered that Sam was still on top of him.  “Uh, hi?”  

Sam couldn’t help but grin.  The omega in him felt satisfied in a way he’d never experienced.  “Hi.”  

“Not that I’m, uh, complaining, but, uh.  Why are you still, you know...there?”  Gabriel cleared his throat and let his eyes trace up the miles of golden skin.  He sniffed the air, already able to smell the scent of the heat returning.  

“I’m really, really tired of toys.”  Sam announced, shifting so he could start undoing the knot at Gabriel's other arm.  "In fact, I think I'm craving the real thing, since there is something inside me that is really disappointed that you popped your knot not in me."  

Gabriel's breath caught and he stared up at Sam as the restraints on his other arm fell free.  He shivered as Sam immediately went to work undoing the one tying his shoulders to the chair and stared, his cock already hard and tenting his pants.  "Be very sure about what you're saying you want Sam."  

Sam chuckled, low and dark as he bent down to stare at Gabriel.  "I'm saying I'm willing and I want you to fuck me with that nice big knot of yours."  He climbed off the bed and sauntered over to the bedside, his wings spreading wide to put himself on display for the alpha.  The sharp intake of breath and the flood of lust that flooded the room made him smirk.  He trailed his fingers over all of the toys that were assembled and considered each of them.  

"If you think though, that you're leaving that chair, you are very sadly mistaken."  Sam announced, picking up another vibrator before putting it back down.  Nothing was exactly what he wanted.  He would need to fix that before his next heat.  He paused and blinked, realizing what he had thought.  Sam turned and looked over to Gabriel.  

Gabriel could see the change in posture and took a few breaths to calm himself down.  "What's wrong?"  

"I..."  Sam looked down at the toys, conflicted.  According to their plans, he would be gone by his next heat.  He would not be here.  There would be no alpha like Gabriel there.  That would let him run the show if he wanted to.  "Why aren't you mated?"  

Gabriel blinked at the sudden conversation change and tried to think.  Sam's posture and scent suddenly seemed...sad.  "I'm...I've never found an omega who understood what I wanted to do and wanted to stay."  He gave a small smile.  "They want their freedom more than me.  I'm fine with that."  

Sam turned back around to Gabriel, his wings flaring out.  He frowned and tilted his head.  "You would be fine with me leaving?  Never to return?"  

Gabriel choked on his next breath of air and he shook his head.  "You would be the hardest to let go Sam.  If...if that's what you wanted, I would."  

Sam hummed, pleasure spiking through him at the implication.  "What do you want alpha?"  

"You."  Gabriel growled, his eyes on Sam as he walked closer.  

Sam chuckled again, low and dark as he stood in front of Gabriel, licking his lips.  "Let's try that one more time alpha.  You said if I wanted to leave, you'd let me.  What do you want?"  

Gabriel shouldn't say this.  He shouldn't, but under the influence of Sam's scent and the look in those hazel eyes.  He swallowed hard, staring.  "Mate you.  Want you here.  With me.  Helping me rescue omegas.  Set them free."  

His breath caught and he stared at Gabriel.  There it was.  If he let Gabriel knot him...and bite him....they would be mated.  Sam waited for the usual revulsion to wash over him, the idea that he would belong to an alpha.  ...it never came.  "Would you control me?"  

Gabriel shook his head, his heart pounding frantically.  "No, no, no, no."  He swallowed, staring at Sam as the omega straddled his legs again.  He tightened his hands on the handles of the chair.  He wanted to touch and kiss and lick, his body straining, demanding it.  "You'd kick my ass."  

Sam laughed, his head falling back before he leaned in closer, his fingertips tugging the pants his alpha, his, his, his, his now, his only, was wearing down.  "You are right.  I would."  He leaned in closer and brushed his nose against the scent gland in Gabriel's throat, his tongue licking over the skin.  "Alpha..."

Gabriel let out a low groan, pressing his head back against the chair to keep from burying his face in Sam’s neck.  “Sam.  I only have so much restraint.  I can’t...you untied me.”  

Sam smiled. “I did.  Because you’re going to take me.  Bite me.”  He grinned when Gabriel’s breathing stopped and his eyes went wide.  “That’s right. You heard me."  Sam said, rocking his hips forward so he could rub against Gabriel, a low groan starting in his throat.  

Gabriel swallowed hard, fighting for control with the writhing omega in his lap.  He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, praying for strength.  "Sam, get off of me."  

Sam blinked, freezing in his slow rocking.  "What?"  

"You are completely overcome by hormones.  You don't know what you are saying or doing."  Gabriel fought for control of the alpha inside him that was screaming it's disagreement.  Sam still hadn't moved.  "Sam."  His tone rang with command and the omega stiffened.  "Off."  He ordered. The omega clambered off him and retreated to the bed, his wings pulled in tight around him like they could protect him.  

Gabriel could feel the hurt and rejection emanating off of Sam and bit down a cry.  He wanted nothing more than to crawl into the bed and wrap Sam in his arms and claim the omega as his, but he didn't want this to be some heat-induced fantasy.  He undid the ties on his ankles and booked it out of the room before he made a decision that they were both going to regret.  

He made it past Cas and Dean in the kitchen and didn't stop until he was in the forest, at least a mile from the house.  His scent immediately went wild, exploding beyond his control as he cried out, covering his face with his hands.  He wanted, no, no, no, no, no, no this wasn't right, NO.  Sam, Sam, his omega, his Sam, no, no!  

Castiel waited to see if Sam would appear from the room in the same manner as Gabriel, but when he didn't, he offered to go check on Sam.  Dean was clearly conflicted, but he wasn't sure about his welcome, which left only him to approach Sam.  He knocked on the door and waited for a response.  

When he received none, his worry increased and he opened the door, tightening his hand on the knob at the scents, the mix of Gabriel and Sam, of heat, that washed over him.  "Sam?"  

"Go away."  Sam curled up tighter, his wings around him as he hid his face in a pillow.  "Go away Castiel."  

"What happened?"  Castiel asked, approaching the bed to sit down on the edge of it.  "Dean is worried about you."  

Sam fought down a sob, his wings trembling as he curled them tighter around his shoulders.  He lifted his mouth off the pillow just high enough to speak.  "Nothing.  I made a stupid decision.  This'll be over tomorrow and we can finish prepping to leave."  

Castiel thought about arguing with Sam, but based on the levels of pain that he could feel rolling off the omega, there would be getting no more out of him.  "Gabriel ran past me after he left the room.  I find it strange that he would have left you while you were still in the course of heat like this."  

The pillow started to rip under his fingers and Sam buried a cry in it.  "I want Dean."  He said.  He knew how petulant he sounded, how petty it was.  But his brother would know what to do.  Would help him.  Dean always knew how to help.

"Of course."  Castiel said, focusing on projecting calm and comfort towards Sam.  The omega was clearly devastated by something and based on Gabriel's outright fleeing of the property, he could guess.  "I will bring him here right away."  

Sam managed to nod and hid his face in the pillow again, his shoulders shaking as he started to cry.  

Castiel watched Sam for another moment before he left the room, nearly running into Dean.  "He is asking for you."  He watched the omega head into the room with his brother and sighed.  It was not difficult to guess what had happened in some manner or another.  

That meant the brothers would be leaving at the soonest possible.  His own feelings did not matter, and he had worked hard to make sure they would not be known to Dean.  Castiel looked at the door before turning towards his office.  He should finish making the preparations.  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

“Sammy?”  

Sam immediately rolled over, releasing the pillow as he threw himself at Dean.  He buried his face in his brother’s shoulder, knowing exactly how the room smelled and that Dean would know what had happened.  He wrapped his arms and his wings around Dean, holding him tight.  “Dean.”  He whispered.  “We need to leave.  Soon.”  

Dean sighed and reached up to comb his fingers through Sam’s hair.  “You sure you actually want to leave and you aren’t just running from him after he hurt you?”  

Inadequacy and sadness swept through Sam again and his wings trembled.  “He doesn’t want me.  He made that very clear.”  

Dean sniffed the room and raised an eyebrow.  “Not to offend your delicate sensibilities Sam, but that is exactly the opposite of what I smell here.”  

Sam fought down another sob.  He knew.  That made it worse.  He had to try to memorize Gabriel’s scent while he could.  He’d never get another chance.  “I offered to let him knot me.  Bite me.”  Dean went rigid behind him and Sam bit down his lip.  “I thought...he wanted me to stay and help him.  To rescue others.  It sounded...better than the woods again Dean.”  

Dean opened his mouth to respond, then thought better of it.  He took a deep breath.  “Sam.  Let me see if I get this straight.  You offer to let him bite you, mate you when you are both neck-deep in hormones and he has no idea if you are offering because you want it, or it’s the heat talking….and then get upset when he doesn’t bite you?”  

Sam blinked against Dean’s skin, his entire body stilling.  He hadn’t...he’d only thought about the rejection, about Gabriel not wanting him.  But…

“Sam, if he had done anything other than run away, I probably would have murdered him.”  Dean said, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair.  He pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead.  “He’s trying to respect your choice.  He told you Sam.  He wants a willing mate.”  He lifted Sam’s chin to look him in the eye.  “Try asking him again in two days.”  

Sam nodded and buried his face in Dean’s neck, a small seed of hope growing in his chest.  “Okay.  You gonna ask Cas?”  

Dean froze in surprise then huffed out a laugh.  “Yeah, if you and Gabriel get your shit sorted out I might.”  

Sam nodded again and closed his eyes.  “Okay Dean.”  

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

Two days later, Sam huffed out a breath and stood outside the door to Gabriel’s office.  He’d taken the longest shower of his life, pulled on clean clothes, brushed his teeth until they were gleaming and had Dean help him groom his wings until they looked the best they had in years.  He took another deep breath and raised his hand to knock.  Unlike the previous three attempts, this time the knock rang out loud in the hallway.  

“Yeah, come in!”  

Sam glanced around the rest of the hallway.  Dean had somehow managed to take the rest of the house on a field trip of sorts that involved them not being home for several hours.  That was his window.  He opened the door and slipped through, closing it behind him and locking it a moment later.  Gabriel didn’t notice.  Gabriel hadn’t even looked up.  His wings started to tremble as he got nervous.  “Gabriel-”

“Sam!  Good to see you, I’m about to finalize the plans to get you over the border.  You and Dean are definitely one of our trickier jobs.  You two are well known by the patrols, since you have tried to escape previously, but we’ve got it figured out and I just need to follow up on a few loose-”

“Gabriel.”  Sam interrupted.  Gabriel kept talking.  

“-ends that shouldn’t take long at all.  We should have you home by the end of the week.”  He looked up at Sam, a fake grin plastered to his face and froze at the look on the omegas face.  “Sam?  What’s wrong?”  

Sam’s wings started to tremble harder and he swallowed, fighting down the reaction he wanted to have.  “Nothing.”  Dean had been wrong.  Gabriel had left because he didn’t want that.  He’d just said those things, they were just sex talk, they didn’t MEAN anything.  “I...that’s...that’s good to hear.”  

“Sam.”  Gabriel stood up from his desk, stepping closer to Sam, stopping when the omega started to stumble backwards.  “Sam, what’s going on?”  

Sam shook his head, pulling his wings in, tight against his back so they would stop shaking.  “N-nothing.  Sorry for bothering you.”  He managed to blurt out in a rush, turning to run out the door.  

“Stop.” Gabriel ordered, watching Sam freeze.  The omega was back to trembling.  “Sam.  It’s okay.  Just, please tell me what’s wrong.”  He stepped closer, until he was standing between Sam and the door.  Despite the order, Sam was still trembling the minutest amount.  

Sam bit down on his lip, hard.  He was not, was not going to say anything further.  Gabriel wanted him gone, he had made that much very clear.  He dropped his eyes to the floor.  

“Is this about what happened when you were in heat?”  Gabriel asked, hesitating when he saw Sam flinch.  “So it is.  All right.”  He sucked in a breath.  “Are, well, do you want to punch me for taking advantage?  I deserve it.”  

Sam’s eyes shot to Gabriel and he blinked in confusion.  “What?”  

“I said all the stuff I wanted…”  Gabriel cleared his throat.  “I put the idea in your head.  I didn’t...that was the same as forcing you.  Taking advantage.  No better than the bastard that killed my sister-”  

“Gabriel!”  Sam growled, frustration finally taking over him.  The power from Gabriel’s order was fading and he stepped closer.  “Am I under the influence of heat right now?”  

Gabriel blinked in confusion, but when Sam didn’t stop glaring at him, he sniffed and shook his head.  “No.”  

Sam nodded.  “Good.”  He took a deep breath, his fingers flaring out the tiniest bit. “Now, answer me this question alpha, now that I am completely sane in mind and body.  Do you want me to go?”  

Gabriel swallowed, his whole body heating at the implication of the words.  “If that’s what you-”  

“Gabriel.”  Sam snarled.  “What.  Do.  You.  Want.”  

“Stay.”  

Sam’s entire body relaxed at the single word and he gave Gabriel a filthy grin.  Gabriel’s eyes were still wide and now he was the one waiting for an answer.  Sam leaned closer, until their lips were only an inch apart.  He smirked.  “Yes.”  

Gabriel could be resourceful when he needed to.  He launched himself at Sam and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and his legs around Sam’s waist.  “No one is going to believe you are the omega in this relationship!”  

Sam laughed and dropped his hands to Gabriel’s thighs, hitching him up closer.  “Shut up, shut up, shut up.”  Their noses brushed and Sam smiled at the alpha, his wings coming around to wrap around them both.  

Gabriel stared up at Sam’s wings, chocolate feathers were shining in the sunlight and grinned.  “That’s cool.”  

“Alpha.”  Sam growled.  

His attention snapped back to Sam and he swallowed, staring at him.  He could feel the possessiveness dripping off the omega and grinned into their first kiss, Sam’s lips demanding as they slid together.  Gabriel groaned, his fingers going into Sam’s hair to hold him closer, to tilt his head to the proper angle as they kissed and kissed and kissed.  When they pulled apart, he could already smell the change in scent in his omega.  His, his, his, his, his properly, his mate, his!  

Sam looked down at his alpha and then to the chair in his office, an idea growing.  He carried Gabriel towards his desk and pulled Gabriel off of him, standing him up again.  “Strip, alpha.”  He ordered, grinning.  He spread his wings and shivered.  

Gabriel had never gotten rid of all of his clothing so quickly.  He settled back into the chair, his cock bobbing between his thighs as he stared at the omega in front of him.  “Mate.”  He growled, dropping a hand to his cock to stroke.  

Sam smirked as the scent of his alpha’s arousal flooded the room.  He felt high on the power, his whole body trembling with it as he removed the rest of his clothing, standing bare in front of his alpha.  "Yes.  Alpha."  Sam said, straddling Gabriel's lap, leaning in to nuzzle at his neck again.  

Gabriel shuddered and despite the supreme urge to bury himself in his mate's body, take him and knot him proper, he had to make sure he didn't hurt Sam.  He would not hurt his mate.  Would not hurt his mate, he refused to even think about the possibility.  He reached around and realized that the omega had something already inside of him.  His breath caught and he froze.  

Sam chuckled as Gabriel's scent spiked, arousal curling thick and hot in the room.  He rocked forward, rubbing himself against Gabriel's stomach again.  "Wanted to be ready for you."  He whispered, rocking slowly.  

He gripped the edge of the toy and held it still as Sam fucked himself back on the dildo, slow and steady, rocking in his lap.  There was none of the desperation present in a heat, but now, without it, Sam was even more breathtaking.  His wings were spread, helping him balance as he rocked, slow and easy in his pleasure.  Gabriel stared at him, and realized he could touch.  

"Gabriel."  Sam groaned, spreading his legs wider, more slick leaking out of him around the dildo Gabriel as moving in and out of him.  "Want you, want you, please..."  He tilted his head and leaned into another kiss, his rocking starting to get more frantic.  He shifted position and moaned into their kiss as their cocks slid together, the most delicious friction he could have imagined.  "Gabriel, please!"  

Gabriel pulled the toy out of Sam, slow and careful before dropping it to the floor.  He made a mental note to have the carpet cleaned before looking up at Sam, flushed down to his belly, his legs trembling as he rocked forward, his wings spread wide.  "When we are done here, I am going to take you to bed and tease your wing glands until you have come all over yourself from just that."  He watched Sam gasp and start to move faster.  

"I am going to make good on my promise to lick you open, taste you, make you scream and beg for me to knot you.  You are mine."  Gabriel whispered, watching his omega bite down on his lip, his rocking turning much faster and desperate.  "I am going to take you every way that you can be taken.  On your knees, on your back, in my lap like this, on your side, a dozen others.  Every way.  You are mine Sam, mine!"  He growled, watching Sam arch and cry out, come coating his stomach in thick ropes as his omega slumped against him.  

Gabriel smiled and tilted Sam's head up for a kiss, letting Sam enjoy the aftershocks of his orgasm before he rocked his hips forward, reminding his omega that they did need to finish what they had started.  

Sam keened, struggling to think, his brain lazy with pleasure as he leaned closer to his alpha for another kiss.  Gabriel obliged and Sam melted into his alpha, shifting his position and rocked back against Gabriel, feeling his cock slide along the crack of his ass with a low moan.  So close.  So close to where he needed it, where he wanted it.  

"Gabriel, Gabriel..."  He reached behind him and took Gabriel's cock in his hand, laughing out a breath when the alpha groaned.  Getting him into position a moment later, Sam rocked his hips back and let Gabriel sink all of the way into him in one smooth thrust.  "Ah!"  

Gabriel groaned against Sam's neck, scraping his teeth along Sam's collarbone, debating where he wanted to leave his mark.  "Slow and steady wins the race here kiddo.  I took the edge off for you so we could take it-AH!"  Gabriel's head fell back against the chair as Sam used his wings to lift himself up so he could slam back down.  "Fuck!"  

Sam laughed repeated the motion.  "I might be untouched by alphas Gabriel, but...ah!"  He groaned, long and loud as Gabriel sank deep, exactly where he needed him.  "Not exactly new to this type of thing."  He added, laughing into another kiss as he started a slow rhythm, grinding down at the end of every thrust.  

“Fuck!”  Gabriel swore again, pushing his hips and into Sam.  “You are the bossiest omega on the planet!”  He grabbed Sam’s hips and yanked him back down into the next thrust, smirking when Sam shouted and his wings arched.  He could feel Sam leaking around his cock and their scents were tangling and mixing, this time permanently.  

Neither of them were going to last long like this, and if anyone came into the house, they were certainly going to hear what a racket Sam was making.  Gabriel pulled Sam down into his next thrust, nice and hard, grinding Sam down onto him.  “Touch yourself for me.”  He ordered, keeping his alpha control firmly out of the demand.  Sam’s hand dropped to his cock and squeezed, and Gabriel smirked, rocking into him nice and deep.  “Want my knot in you, claiming you, don’t you?  Want my mark, want the world to smell you and know that you’re mine.”  He dragged his teeth over Sam’s neck and shuddered hard when Sam gave another loud keen, Sam’s hand moving frantically over his cock.  

“Yes, yes, yes!”  Sam didn’t bother lifting himself again, he could already feel Gabriel’s knot swelling inside him and he shuddered, grinding down as Gabriel’s teeth teased his neck.  “Want, want, want, fuck, please.”  He begged.  “Alpha, please, please, please.”  

Sam’s begging and surrender to him was the sweetest thing he had ever heard and smelled, the combination heady in a way nothing else in his life had ever been.  Gabriel picked his spot, just at the base of Sam’s throat and bit down, hard enough to draw blood, marking his claim.  Sam howled under him, bucking, his wings thrashing as he came, making a mess of both of their chests.  Sam’s hole clenching around his knot was enough to have him swell fully, his orgasm washing over him in slow waves as he tied to Sam.  

Sam struggled to breathe as he buried his face against Gabriel’s neck, slumping against him.  This was definitely not the most comfortable position to be knotted, but he’d survive.  His neck throbbed and reminded him that they’d done more than just knot.  He couldn’t stop the satisfied smirk.  “You popped your knot when you were watching me.”  

Gabriel groaned.  “More than once.  You think coming in your pants is bad?  Try knotting.  Several times.”  

Sam snickered into Gabriel’s neck, shifting just enough that the knot brushed his prostate.  He gasped, his eyes glazing over.  He looked down at Gabriel with a considering grin and repeated the motion.  

“You are going to be the death of me.” Gabriel groaned, his hands dropping to Sam’s hips.  

“Mmmm, I earned this alpha.”  Sam leaned down to lick at the shell of Gabriel’s ear.  “Just think how good my next heat will be.”  

Gabriel rocked up into Sam again, watching him gasp and arch.  “I’ve got plenty planned long before your next heat there Sam.”  

Sam leaned in for another kiss, pressing Gabriel back and into his chair.  “Good.”  

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
